Double Shot
by Dancing Angel Over My Castle
Summary: This is just an AU. What if Kate had a look alike that had been shot as well? We all know Beckett got shot but what if someone out there who looked like her got shot as well?
1. In The Beginning

AN: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE AND ITS CHARACTERS. This is just an AU. What if Kate had a look alike that had been shot as well?

Kate looked down at the shaking girl sitting in the corner of the room. "Are you alright?" Kate asked making sure her voice was subtle and gentile.

"Yes, it's just, he's coming for me. He wants you but he's still coming for me!" The terrified girl looked at Kate her eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay; we'll take good care of you and make sure nothing will harm you." Kate placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. As the girl looked up at Kate, she could tell she was in good hands. Kate yelled back to her partners, "Get the EMT's here now."

"They're already on their way now." Esposito walked in, gun in hand.

"No!" The girl cried out.

"It's ok, he won't hurt you." Kate soothed to keep the girl from cracking. Kate turned to Esposito "Gun" she whispered.

"Oh, right." Esposito put the gun in his holster. "So Beckett, what do we do with Evelyn?"

"We'll have her checked out with the paramedics and then talk to her about the shooting." Kate replied while she tried to battle her inner anger whelming up inside her. Kate remembered her own shooting then she remembered looking in the paper about another girl getting shot. Kate looked over at Evelyn who was quivering with fear; she then looked up at Kate, her eyes saying that she had suffered too much.

"You will catch that man, right?" Evelyn let the salty tears run down her cheeks before she fell to the floor with powerful sobs.

**Two days earlier**

"Why? Why would someone attack her? They want me not her, so then why did they shoot her?" Kate fired these questions rapidly at herself stopping only to let Castle take her in a deep embrace. "I can't live with myself knowing that they shot her thinking that she was me!"

"Don't worry Kate." Castle pulled her in tighter. Kate could tell he was worried but this time she didn't put up her walls. She had become accustomed to leaving her walls down when Castle was around. Kate had decided to drop Josh and go with Castle after her shooting, Castle thought of it as a miracle but Kate was just happy to be in a relationship with a guy she loved.

"We need to find her and protect her, Castle." Kate looked into his blue eyes and she felt a wave of tears come to her eyes but she resisted. Kate leaned into her lover and he gently cupped her cheek and kissed her hair. Kate looked up into his eyes again and they kissed, it was deep and full of emotion as their tongues did their own dance exploring the deepness of each other. Kate moaned with pleasure Castle's tongue darted out and touched her neck, Kate moaned again as Castle started to unbutton her shirt and then Kate reached out and started undoing his. They then crashed onto his bed and started playing with each other.

Kate awoke with a start a little later and she looked over at Castle, his words still ringing in her mind. ''Sometimes after a tragedy two human beings just need to... to be with each other, just for no other reason, they need their understanding and support." Castle meant those words and he was right, they need to be together. Kate closed her eyes then looked back at Castle, he was snoring slightly and it made him look just a little more adorable than humanly possible. A small smile crossed his face; Kate could only wonder what thoughts crossed his mind at that moment.

Castle awoke a few hours later and looked over to try to see his sleeping partner. The sheets were cold which meant that she was already up. He looked around the room for her, but she was nowhere in sight. Castle suddenly smelled breakfast cooking in the kitchen and he sat up instantly.

Kate was busy making omelets but every now and then she looked over at the doorway to the bedroom. She admitted that she was waiting for him to get up. She wanted this morning to be special, so she made breakfast instead of him doing it. Kate finely saw a dark figure walked slowly towards the door way, she took the omelet that was finished out of the pan and placed it onto a plate. She walked over to Castle and they hugged.

"I made you breakfast today because today is special." She grabbed the plate with the omelet, and handed it to him. Kate blushed a little when their hands touched. She smiled the old memories that came flooding back to her, the times where if someone asked her what she saw in her future she would have never said making omelets in a writer's kitchen.

AN: I hope you like this and if I get enough people who like it I will try to create a second chapter. :)


	2. The Whole Story

AN: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE AND ITS CHARACTERS. I have decided that I will write starting in the present then moving to some period of time before the present.

The paramedics checked Evelyn out, soon declaring that she was stable. Kate walked over to where Evelyn was sitting, her eyes looking at nothing.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Kate placed a gentle hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"I think I'm fine. If the paramedics think I'm fine, so then I guess I think I'm fine." Evelyn looked up at Kate and smiled. Evelyn had long brown curls like Kate; she had soft brown eyes like Kate as well. When Evelyn stood by Kate, Evelyn was only a little shorter.

Castle walked over to the two girls. "Whoa, am I seeing double?" Castle said, just being Castle.

"No Castle, she just looks like me and I just look like her." Kate didn't feel like explaining anything to Castle at the moment.

"Are you Mr. Castle?" Evelyn asked looking up at Castle. "I love your books; I really like your Nikki Heat series."

Castle blushed for a moment, he had been told not to flirt with other girls by Kate. "Thank you."

Kate glared at him for a moment but then realized that if their witness was calm, there was a better chance of getting information out of her. "Evelyn, could you tell us what you remember from the day of your shooting?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Evelyn looked down, and then she looked back at Kate. Her voice was calm as she spoke. "I was at my grandfather's funeral…"

**Four months earlier:**

Evelyn stood looking at the coffin being placed into the ground. She let a small tear roll down her face as she looked up and headed for the podium.

"David B. Reed was a great man, he stood up for those who had no hope, and he was there when we needed him. I am sad to know that he is gone; he was a great servant to our country. My grandfather was a proud man and he would stand up for anyone who needed a shoulder to lean on. I hope that his spirit lives on in all of us. Thank you David, for you love, support, service, and…"

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot. Evelyn held her hand in front of her chest as she saw blood on her pristine white glove. Suddenly she was tackled by her boyfriend Eric and he held her hand telling her how much he loved her. Tears were welling up in Evelyn's eyes and she tried to speak but nothing came out. Evelyn tried to find her breath but the world was getting darker, she felt cold, and Eric's touch was slowly fading to black as well.

Eric was compressing her wound as he learned how to do in medic school; he was exceptionally angry at whoever did this to poor Evelyn. Eric swore then and there that he would find whoever did this to her and he would make sure they never saw the light of day again. People were screaming and the medics came over and grabbed Evelyn, they told Eric that he could ride in the ambulance with them because there was no way he would leave his girlfriend alone.

Eric was pacing the halls when another bed flew through the doors with a woman on it and someone else was leaning over her. Eric watched the bed go down the hall then a man walked through the doors, he looked depressed as he tried to smile at Erick then he quickly bolted down the hall.

Eric entered Evelyn's room the next day and saw her fiddling with the wires attached to her arm. She looked so sweet lying on that bed.

"Hey" She said as Eric walked over and sat down in the chair next to her. Eric could hear a couple in the little section next to them talking. It sounded like a woman had been shot at a funeral she was attending. Eric shrugged his shoulders. _How many girls get shot at funerals these days? _

"I brought you some flowers." Eric said, trying to act calm, but he really had a question he wanted to ask her. "Evelyn, do you remember any of the shooting?" Eric felt bad for asking, but Evelyn looked glad to talk to someone about it.

"Yes, I was up at the podium, then there was a loud gunshot, you tackled me and you then told me how much you loved me." Evelyn looked at Eric and their eyes connected but then a man walked by them and he looked a little upset. Eric got up, said he had to leave and kissed his girlfriend.

Evelyn was all alone until she heard a voice from the curtain beside her. "Hey, are you awake?" Evelyn was puzzled, was the voice talking to her? "I think your name is Evelyn, right?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Evelyn was quite puzzled.

"My name is Kate, I heard you got shot, is that correct?" Kate was wondering if she sounded crazy.

"Yeah I did, how did you know?"

"I was eavesdropping. I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine. How did you get shot?"

"I was at a funeral, like you, and then I was shot."

"Wow, that's exactly what happened to me." Evelyn was puzzled who was this woman in the bed next to her? And why was she shot at the same moment and under the same circumstances?

AN: I hope you liked it! Please, leave a review and tell me if I should continue this, my editor's not going to be happy if her work goes to waste. =)


End file.
